


Tyrone Backyardigans x Samatoki Aohitsugi OTP Con'd

by Busujima_Mason_Riou



Category: The Backyardigans, ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums)
Genre: Adopted Children, BULLY ME PLS, Car Accidents, Cheating, Continuation, Forgiveness, Happy Ending, I hate it here, M/M, Sad Ending, hes adopted, i hate this, i hate this so much, i wanna die, im not into mpreg, pls, thank you, yo the homie said tyrone tops, yo they got a kid, yo why tf did i write this?, yooooo the homies are to blame too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Busujima_Mason_Riou/pseuds/Busujima_Mason_Riou
Summary: Yo, I fucking hate myself.PLS, WHY TF DID I WRITE THIS, I HATE IT HERE- 😭😭😭 I SPENT 3 HRS ON THIS, PLS HELP MEYoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooYes, this is based off of the wonderful, beautiful, perfect work by Koizii 💕 PLS DON'T BE MAD AT ME!Me and the homies came up w/ the sad/happy ending after we had Tyrone and Samatoki get married.Why do we do this to ourselves???The homie came up with their son's name, so shout out to her for his masterful name ✌🏽💕They took Samatoki's last name 💓💓💓
Relationships: Tyrone (The Backyardigans)/Aohitsugi Samatoki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Sad Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koizii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koizii/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sad ending is significantly longer than the happy one and I am FUCKED. UP. OVER IT. I fucking hate it here 💕

_“T-Tyrone…”_ It came out as more of a plea than anything.

Samatoki couldn’t believe his eyes.

_No._

Not _his Tyrone_ . Not with _Jyuto_.

How _could_ they?!

He _wouldn’t_ cry. The last time he cried was when his parents died and he wouldn't equate such a tragedy to this _bullshit_... He wouldn’t allow his tears to fall, even as they welled in his scarlet eyes. He grit his teeth, fists clenching. He said nothing more, even as his lover and friend scrambled for their clothes and stuttered out empty explanations.

“Jyronk!” he called, even as the orange moose caught up to him, and Jyuto passed him without a word to go out the front door, he had to bite his lip.

In their- his bed?! With his son in the house?!

When their adopted son came running, he almost let the tears fall. He picked him up, ignoring his soon to be ex husband as he went to his son’s room to pack his things.

“Whatever you’re saying to me,” he said, breathing in to try to dam the tears. “Just stop,” he sneered. “What you can do is go in there and start packing my shit up!”

“Don’t cuss in front of our-”

“ **_MY!_ ** ” Samatoki screamed. “ _My_ son! I’ll cuss in front of _my_ son if I damned well please! Now, _go get my shit!_ ”

Tyrone silently, solemnly went to do as his husband asked.

When he left, Samatoki couldn’t hold back anymore. He held his son close to him, and coughed in his shoulder to cover up a sob.

“D-daddy what’s going on?”

He wiped his tears and did his best to smile at the boy.

“Your daddy and your father…” he started, never expecting to ever have to explain this.

Even if his parents had been dysfunctional enough to kill one another along with his childhood, to their very last breaths they had been together, so he didn’t have any experience with these kinds of emotions, or even the situation. Be that as it may, he had promised he’d be a better parent than they had ever been, and he knew this was his chance to do his very best.

“We’re going through something…” he finished the sentence. “He did… something… that hurt your daddy’s feelings a lot, and so, it’ll be better for all of us, if we took a break from one another.”

As he finished his sentence, Tyrone came to the door and set his suitcase down. He stood, and grabbed his son’s suitcase, and passed his husband.

“Thank you…” he mumbled as he took his suitcase from him. “Come on, Jyronk…”

He almost right hooked Tyrone when he noticed the moose following him.

“What are you _doing?..._ ” he grit out, slamming the trunk closed after the suitcases were packed in.

“I’m coming with you,” Tyrone said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Samatoki looked over to his husband from the drivers side. His son was already in the back, and all he had to really do is huff a _‘fine’_ and he’d get in the car like it was a Saturday or something. Like they were happy again and going out to get some ice cream. He looked at Tyrone. _His_ Tyrone. Same orange complexion, same too small orange and blue sweater. _Same man he fell in love with..._

 _“G-get in…_ ” he grit out, getting in on his own side and slamming the door behind him.

He said nothing else as he started the car, but of course, Tyrone was always one to break silence.

“Samatoki-”

“ _Shut up..._ ” he sneered, and at this point his teeth would retreat into his skull as much as he was gritting them. “Just shut up!”

Tyrone wouldn’t though.

 _He just wouldn’t stop talking!_

He wouldn’t stop the meaningless explanations, he wouldn’t stop the promises, the _lies_.

Samatoki had gotten incredibly soft since he met the moose, and he’d admit that, but not now. He wouldn’t let himself be cheated on by his husband with his crew member, he wouldn’t allow himself to crumble, to surrender.

So, if he found himself defending his pride a little loudly, he didn’t really care. If they started to yell over one another, if the screams started to sound shrill with tears he’d let them, because this was more than him, it was more than anything he’s ever been a part of.

He couldn’t see why. Why it had happened. What had gone wrong? He couldn’t see where they’d gone wrong. He couldn’t see where they’d ever come back from this in his sorrow. He couldn’t see his darling son covering his ears over the noise in his anger.

And in his frustration, he couldn’t see the tree in the car’s path.

~~~

Jyuto was at the precinct, sobbing, running to the cruiser, urging the ambulances to _please get to the destination faster!_

The call. He had never expected to get the call. Not after today, not ever. As he made it to the crash site, he coughed through the smoke, he fell to his knees, unable to hold up under the reality.

~~~

“ _I don’t want to die hating you…_ ” Samatoki weakly croaked, crying freely, letting the tears fall.

_“Beep… beep… beep..”_

He let his tears stain his cheeks and the sheets as the machines around him showed his heart rate. He could hear them starting to get slower. He was glad his son was in another room. He remembered what it was like hearing his own father’s last breaths and didn’t want Jyronk to have to live through it as well.

“What are you talking about, babe?” Tyrone tried to laugh, the sound coming out as more of a wheeze.

“Don’t be a fucking idiot,” Samatoki replied, the tears not having stopped since he broke the silence, hiccupping his last breaths. “I can feel it,” he sneered through the pain.

_“Beep, beep, beep-”_

His heart rate was spiking, and he knew it was because of his anger, and he realized that too the death he was never able to control it. Tyrone had said that it was one of the many things he liked about him.

“I- I love you, Tyrone…” he sobbed. “I _really_ do…”

“I love you too, Samatoki. More than anything in this world.”

A deafening, drawn out _‘beep’_ was echoed, and the world would never be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls kill me 🙃  
> [Don't worry, guys. Jyronk survives the crash ✌🏽 Sadly, he was the only one 😞


	2. Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo, here's the happy ending. You can shun me now.

“You _what?_ ” Samatoki sneered.

 _Oh, fuck no._

He fumed, breakfast suddenly the last thing on his mind. Whatever was being explained to him, whatever the excuses being made, it didn’t matter when the pancakes in his favorite pan needed flipping and his husband looked so _distraught._ The bacon was done and his husband was doing that thing where he kicked his hooves at the ground cutely, all shy and shit. He grit his teeth, feeling like a pushover over the fact that obviously the moose was doing it on purpose this time… and fuck, it was _working..._

“I made a mistake,” Tyrone said, moving to his side and putting a hand on Yakuza's arm. “Forgive me,” he pleaded, voice breaking at the end.

“I-” Samatoki hesitated.

He huffed, putting the last pancake on the plate and taking the bacon off the pan.

 _Should he?_ Should he _really_ forgive Tyrone?

_Tyrone._

The love of his life, the father of his son, his lover, his _friend_.

Before he could say anything else his phone rang. It was Jyuto, and the fucking rabbit cop was really the _last_ person he wanted to talk to, but he couldn’t stand the awkward silence berating the room and answered the phone anyway.

“Jyuto, what the fuck do you-”

“ _Samatoki!_ ” the policeman yelled into the receiver, cutting him off. “ _Fuck, don’t break up with Tyrone!_ ”

“ _Huh?!_ ” he yelled himself. “And why the fuck shouldn’t I?!”

For God’s sakes, he was talking to one of the culprits of his despair, and he had the fucking gall to say that to him?!

“ _Because he loves you! What we did- it was a mistake that didn’t even go all the way through! You have him, I have Rio; we could never do that to either of you!”_

“Oh, bullshit, asshole! I-”

 _“He told you, didn’t he?”_ Jyuto pleaded. “ _He’s Jyronk’s father too! Don’t throw that away!_ ”

He grit his teeth, thinking about the words. Without saying another word, he hung up, frustrated at the situation.

He wasn’t _weak_. He wasn’t a push-over, but neither his husband or Jyuto were telling lies. From what he understood, they’d been together, but the cheating hadn't even been an option before Rio came storming in. That didn’t change the fact that it had been on their minds, but he’d be damned if this tore apart his relationship with the moose he loved, if it took the spark out of his son’s eyes. He’d still have to take Rio out or something to thank his natural instincts., and chuckled at the thought of the cop being scared out of his skin when his soldier boyfriend burst in the door. 

_“Stssssss…”_

“Fuck,” he groaned. “I gotta watch these eggs,” he dismissed his thoughts, going back to the pan of burning scramble eggs.

He saw Tyrone nod before putting his focus back where it belonged in making his family a delicious breakfast.

“Daddy! Pappa! Something’s burning!” Jyronk ran into the kitchen, practically screaming.

“It’s okay, Jyronk,’ Tyrone said, scooping him up. “Daddy just got distracted for a second.”

“ _Psst,_ ” Tyrone said, setting their son down. “ _Do you forgive me, love?_ ” he asked, eyes pleading more than the question this time.

Samatoki _tched_ , drowning the question out for the time being, finishing breakfast. The kid wasn’t supposed to wake up til it was all done, goddamnit! It was supposed to have that kind of home-y, movie breakfast feel. Ya know, all ‘come and get it!’ and shit. 

Could he really stay mad, though, when his husband and son looked so comfortable at the table? When they both smiled, showing their teeth and dimples the way he loved? He chuckled as he stirred the eggs, his old smirk slipping onto his face easily when he heard Jyronk laughing at what he was sure was one of Tyrone’s corny jokes.

That sense of humor had him remembering his M.C.D. days, but something about his husband was different from Sasara; _special_. 

He truly was the one and only love of his life.

He hated how much of a fool, maybe a bitch it made him look like, just forgiving him before noon, but how could he stay mad at that moose-y face and those loving arms?

He fixed his slip up, then he set the plates and brought them to his family.

He gave his own smile, thinking, ruminating, on it. Tyrone was still the man he fell in love with, still the moose who had confessed first that day. Still so adorable, so handsome, the cute blue and orange sweater even more the anchor of his heart as it drifted in their sea of love.

The laughter he heard was contagious and he allowed himself a leisurely guffaw as he put the plates in front of them, and his own at the head of the table. Before he sat down, he kissed his son’s cheek.

“ _Of course I forgive you, idiot,_ ” he whispered to Tyrone, giving his husband a peck of his own, before sitting down and having a nice breakfast with his family..


End file.
